Urges
by ForestValentine
Summary: Why does my husbands touch disgust me? Carlisle was practically perfect and yet his shows of affection annoyed and frustrated me. I turned towards the forest involuntarily, the freesia and lavender scent emanating from it nearly made my mouth water. My heart thudded painfully when I turned away from the beautiful sight as I thought "Why did that hurt?" EsmexBella femslash story


**_disclaimer: I don't own twilight! the sexy Stephanie Meyer does (seriously Call Me Stephie! lol) If I did it would be completely lesbonic!_**

Esme POV

I shot off the sofa, turning towards the forest quickly as I felt dread ring through my body, I pressed a hand against my chest experimentally making sure it wasn't torn open like the feeling made me expect.

"Dear?" I turned towards Carlisle distractedly as I kept my senses on the forest behind me. "Yes Love" I murmured nearly wincing in pain as my heart screamed in agony when I said the word Love.

He flitted from his spot near the bookcase to to my distraught spot near the window in less than a second, "Esme what's troubling you?" Concern filled his eyes as he cupped my face gently in his hands.

I yanked my face from his hands instantly with a jerk as a flash of revulsion crashed through my body at his touch "Don't touch me!" I snarled for the first time ever at the man I had loved since I first saw him.

He stared at me with shock and hurt swimming in his eyes as I covered my mouth surprisedly, "This isn't me...What's wrong with me?" I thought as I backed towards the forest where my heart was dragging me.

"I think its best I go for a walk" I murmured as I perched in the window not once glancing back knowing that I wouldn't be able to handle seeing the hurt look on his face again.

I pounced out the window hitting the ground gracefully before I took off running towards the forest, "See you when you return Love" my heart cringed in pain again as he called me love... It didn't feel right, I didn't return the sentiment I just followed where my heart continued to pull me.

I pushed the thoughts of Carlisle to the back of my head as I ran through the forest, towards the east where I would bump into the treaty line in a few miles, I sped up as I felt my heart whisper "Your not going to make it".

I growled in pain as my body felt as If someone had lit my flammable heart on fire, I leapt onto the large pine tree in front of me and began leaping from tree to tree speeding up my progress.

I ignored the fact that their was no animals anywhere in a mile radius of me and sped up as I smelt the most amazing scent I had ever smelled in my hundred and nineteen years on this earth.

I nearly gagged as the beautiful scent was ambushed by the scent of wet dog and garbage, I could faintly hear growling and snapping as I pounced onto the final branch that was almost centimeters away from crossing the treaty line.

I jumped down to the ground with a barley audible thud and walked the last small step from crossing the treaty line and toed the line anxiously my heart was screaming at me to cross it but if I did the wolves would be on me in an instance.

I had less than a second to wait before a tree to the left in front of me snapped apart and a pale body flew through it and crashed onto the ground face down making my heart roar in pain in pleasure, pain that she was obviously being abused and pleasure because she was being finally in front of me.

I hardly moved my foot to step across the border before a tanned male was standing directly in front of me on his side of the border. "Don't even think about it leech!" he snarled as he glared at me murderously, his body trembled dangerously.

I growled at the shifter in front of me loudly outraged that he would dare try to keep me from her, I opened my mouth but instantly closed it as I watched the leader step out from the woods making me snarl intensely as I realized that his gaze was locked on the pale slender body in front of me.

"Stay away from her mutt!" I hissed warningly, the leader growled quietly at me as he continued to walk towards the girl as he said "Good your here" making my hands twitch as I felt the urge to want to shake an answer from him and was ready to act on the feeling before another shifter ran from the woods luckily distracting me as he skid to a stop between the leader and the girl, "Sam please" The tall native boy whispered as he shot a quick glance behind his shoulder at the girl.

The man called Sam growled warningly at the boy "No! She has to learn Jacob!" Jacob glanced at me his eyes surprisingly filled with pain and sorrow not the same hatred and disgust the rest of his tribe held when they looked at any of my family, "It's not her fault she can't control it!" he begged now his voice and eyes filled with tears.

Sam pushed the boy out the way making him fly through the air and smash into a tree roughly before laying still, I instantly crouched into a attacking position making the mutt in front of me growl loudly as he dropped into a clumsy imitation of mine that would have made me want to reach out and help the boy had I not hated him with a fierce abundance.

Sam reached across the ground and quickly gripped the girl by her neck dangling the girl above the ground limply as he shook her "How could you do that to her Isabella!" I snapped my vampire instincts taking over, all rational thought leaving my brain as I launched myself over the shifter in front of me and ultimately over the border, ignoring the treaty and the consequences that would follow.

I landed on Sam loudly making the man drop Isabella as he landed on his back, I angled my fist to the sides of his face before I began to hit him with both hands making his head snap back and forth loudly, I nearly gagged at the smell of rancid blood that was now splattered over everything, I wasn't even sure if the man was still alive I just knew he hurt her so he had to die.

The rage continued to consume me as I raised my hand to hit him again before burning pain shot through my right arm, I jumped off the man as I glanced at my right arm and to the deep brown wolf locked onto it, The wolf growled as he twisted his head to the side trying to sever the arm, I screamed in agony my eyes blinding in pain as I raked my hand blindly at his head through the haze of pain and almost instantly felt the pain lessen.

I blinked the haze away to see the large wolf cowering against the ground as he whimpered in fear and pain, his right ear barley still connected to his head. The gruesome sight combined with the large amount of foul blood forced me to snap out of my rage, I took a step back horror washing over me as I oversaw the scene; the blood splattered clearing, the whimpering wolf... The unmoving man.

I darted over to the still unconscious girl and gently picked her up slinging her as softly as I could across my shoulder as I could before I did the same to the boy and ran praying I could get back to the safety of the house before any wolves could catch up to us their was no way I would be able to outrun a pack of wolves with all my extra weight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors note: Okay so this is something I wrote down in a notebook a long time ago before I shoved it away into some drawer to age. I promised to upload for being so lazy and waiting so long to update the other story but anyway on to the important part: What did **YOU** think? Was this worth reading? Should I continue it? Can't wait to hear what you guys thought- 4estValentine


End file.
